Parce que c'est toi
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: KAIBAEK ! Baekhyun, dont la réputation sulfureuse n'est plus à faire, coureur de pantalon, avide de sexe, change tout à coup de façon d'être... Il a succombé. Il est tombé amoureux de Jongin et ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. Car Jongin est pur et il ne s'en cache pas. La seul chose qu'il cache, c'est qu'il est dingue du seul mec qui n'est pas fait pour lui... Baekhyun !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Depuis que EXO avait été crée, leur vie à tous était assez tranquille.

Difficile soit ! Mais ils étaient tellement protégés qu'ils ne pouvait rien leur arriver de trop fâcheux.

Cependant, Baekhyun avait... selon lui... trouvé le moyen de se foutre dans la merde.

Il était tombé amoureux... d'un mec...

Mais le problème n'était pas qu'il soit tombé pour un mec. Il s'était déjà tapé quelques gars du groupe et certains mecs d'autres groupes. Le dortoir était propice aux coups d'un soir pour le fun et tout le monde s'en foutait.

Non !

Son problème était qu'il n'avait plus envie de qui que ce soit.

Il n'avait plus que lui dans la tête, dans le cœur, ses sentiments l'avaient renversé, étaient arrivés à un point culminant et maintenant ils lui faisaient mal.

Son frère avait raison !

 _« Ne tombe pas amoureux »_ Lui avait-il dit un jour, alors qu'il venait de rompre avec la fille qu'il croyait un jour épouser et qui l'avait trompé. _« Ne tombe jamais amoureux Baekhyun, l'amour ne fait rien d'autre que du mal, s'il n'est pas partagé, l'amour n'apporte que souffrance... »_

Ce jour là, il l'avait regardé un moment, incrédule et plein de désillusion, devant ce grand frère, qui venait de chuter du pied d'estale sur lequel il le voyait et qui se présentait à présent devant lui, tel une loque laide et honteux...

Et pourtant, c'est lui qui avait raison...

Aimer sans amour en retour était vraiment une torture.

Il aimait Jongin à s'en damner et le temps passant, amplifiant ses sentiments, ils n'étaient pas là de disparaître.

Et c'était de l'aimer justement Lui, qui le mettait dans la merde !

Tout le monde savait que Jongin était pur et ce dernier ne le réfutait pas le moins du monde. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Et puis, vu l'âge auquel il était entré à la SM, sa passion pour la danse passant au dessus de tout depuis toujours, quoi de plus surprenant ? Il aurait été idiot de le nier.

Et donc oui, Jongin était pur et Baekhyun savait donc que de lui mettre la main dessus lui vaudrait les foudres de tout le monde !

Sa réputation le précédait.

Et même si _« Ce qui se passe dans le dortoir, reste au dortoir »_ , on le voyait comme un mec qui aime bien s'amuser, qui aime le sexe sans attache d'aucune sorte et leur entourage n'y verrait que ça s'il approchait Jongin de trop près : Un pervers qui veut rajouter un petit puceau à son tableau de chasse !

Et Jongin était aimé de tout le monde !

TOUT LE MONDE !

Alors oui...

Il était bel et bien dans la merde !

.

Pourtant Baekhyun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le voir, de le toucher... discrètement, presque innocemment... et même si ça ne lui apportait que trop peu, il se disait que c'était déjà ça...

Et dans cet optique, celle de le voir, il y a quelques jours, il décida d'aller l'observer pendant qu'il dansait.

Le dortoir avait une salle de danse et Jongin y passait toutes ses soirées.

.

Donc ce soir là, il décida d'y aller.

Entrant naturellement dans la salle, il y trouva Jongin et Taemin. Il s'y attendait, ces deux là partageaient la même passion, tout comme Sehun, mais il n'était pas présent en ce jour.

Il fit alors quelques pas dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui était là, contre le mur, les danseurs étant de l'autre coté de la pièce, face au mur miroir et lui tournaient le dos.

« -Et bien Baekhyun ! Dit Taemin sans s'arrêter de danser. Tu t'es perdu ou tu te cherchais un lit pour la nuit et tu m'as trouvé ?

Baekhyun le regarda en fronçant le front... légèrement agacé qu'il dise ça devant Jongin.

« -Non... Finit-il par répondre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Mentit-il d'un ton las très convaincant.

On ne l'appelait pas le comédien pour rien !

« -Je peux partir si je vous dérange...

« -Et bien... Commença le Shinee.

« -Non non ! Reste ! Tu ne nous dérange pas ! Intervint Jongin en stoppant pour le regarder.

Taemin jeta alors un coup d'œil à son ami, un léger sourire en coin.

Jongin rougit en croisant son regard et sentant ses joues chauffer, il se tourna pour que Baekhyun ne le voit pas comme ça.

« -OK ! Merci, c'est sympa. Dit Baekhyun, ravi que ce soit Jongin et non Taemin qui lui ai dit de rester.

Il pouvait se contenter de si peu...

« -Mais non, c'est rien. Dit Jongin en se dirigeant vers une table à sa gauche, pour remettre la musique au début, afin de se donner une contenance.

Taemin fit un petit rire que Baekhyun n'entendit pas et Jongin reprit sa place.

« -Arrête Taemin ! Chuchota-t-il alors.

« -Rôôhhh...

« -Je ne te dirai plus jamais rien !

« -Mais oui c'est ça, tais-toi et danse ! Finit-il en reprenant les mouvements.

Jongin se synchronisa alors avec lui et il reprirent leur chorégraphie.

.

De son coté, Baekhyun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jongin... Lui, son reflet, encore lui, son dos, sa nuque, ses … mains... et il sentait son cœur battre comme un fou.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ça ?

Il était si... sexy... sa belle gueule, son corps tout entier était un appel à tout un tas de choses délicieuses et c'était particulièrement troublant sur un mec... dans sa situation...

L'isolation avait fait de Jongin, ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et Baekhyun était plus que certain que dans une autre vie... une vie… civile... il n'aurait pas été le même... Leurs rôles à tous les deux auraient peut-être même été inversés...

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Taemin le sortit de ses pensées en riant d'un faux-pas de Jongin.

Baekhyun ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il planait, mais les deux danseurs avaient tous les deux leur serviette à la main et la musique était arrêtée.

« -Bon allez ! Fini pour moi ! Dit le Shinee en essuyant la transpiration de sa nuque. Demain matin on a un avion à prendre avec le groupe et j'aimerais ne pas arriver avec une tête de déterré devant les fans à l'aéroport !

Jongin et Baekhyun rirent et Taemin se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Allez ! Salut les mecs ! A mardi Jongin !

« -A mardi.

Taemin passa alors devant Baekhyun pour sortir et lui fit un clin d'œil, avec un petit air que Baekhyun n'arriva pas à déchiffrer, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Baekhyun qui l'avait suivit des yeux, resta un moment fixé sur la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Qu'avait-il ?

Était-ce une invitation ?

Taemin avait été un très bon coup, il devait bien le reconnaître, c'est vrai mais...

Non !

Pas moyen !

L'idée même lui fit froid dans le dos...

Maintenant il avait l'impression que de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un serait une trahison envers Jongin... et il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il contrôlait... c'était viscéral...

Littéralement VI-SCE-RAL !

Et Jongin qui s'était figé en voyant Baekhyun suivre Taemin des yeux et désormais rester les yeux fixés vers la porte où il avait disparu, serra les dents au même moment où son cœur fit un embardée douloureuse.

Qu'avait-il imaginé ?

Taemin lui avait dit que Baekhyun n'était pas un mec pour lui...

Il savait aussi qu'ils avaient prit du bon temps, tous les deux, quelques fois. Taemin étant un parmi d'autres et ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience, mais s'en foutait, parce qu'il faisait la même chose. C'était leur vie...

Mais de voir Baekhyun... là... devant lui... visiblement en train de se demander s'il allait passer la nuit dans son propre lit ou dans celui de Taemin... c'était... c'était... Douloureux !

 _« Mais qu'il se casse putain ! Qu'il y aille ! »_ Se dit Jongin intérieurement enragé, n'espérant qu'une chose... qu'il reste.

« -Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Finit-il par lui dire, en serrant les mâchoires.

Baekhyun sursauta alors et se tourna vers Jongin qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, sa serviette pendant autour de son cou, ses mains agrippées à chaque bout.

« -Hein ? Où ça ? Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Je peux part'..

« -Non !

« -...tir si tu veux... Finit-il dans un souffle.

« -Non, c'est pas que je veuille que tu t'en aille particulièrement, mais, si tu veux le rejoindre... vas-y...

« -Mais... Hein ? ...Qui ça ? Dit-il en penchant la tête de coté.

Jongin fronça le front. Se moquait-il de lui ?

« -Taemin ! Il t'attend non ?

« -Ah bon ? Tu... non je ne crois pas non, il t'a dit quelque chose ?

« -Non.

« -Je l'ai trouvé... étrange en partant. Dit-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers la porte.

 _« C'était donc juste ça... »_ Se dit Jongin en souriant.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait raconté tout à Taemin à propos de ses sentiments pour Baekhyun qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer et cet imbécile avait dû jouer au con en passant devant lui.

Il regrettait presque de lui avoir parlé maintenant.

Taemin était une vraie commère dans son genre et il n'avait pas fini de le mettre dans l'embarras, c'était certain !

« -C'est Taemin quoi ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Faut pas chercher. Il est un peu barge...

A ses mots Baekhyun s'était tourné vers lui, amusé et Jongin cru qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place quand son regard se planta dans le sien.

Il était raide dingue de ce mec et... et il se rendit compte tout à coup, qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans cette pièce et l'idée de lui parler lui traversa l'esprit... mais la panique s'empara de lui.

« -Je... Je... Bafouilla-t-il. Je dois m'y remettre ! Finit-il par articuler en retournant rapidement à la table pour mettre la musique, se dégonflant la-men-ta-ble-ment.

« -Je vais te laisser alors. Dit Baekhyun qui avait peur de finir par faire une connerie, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

« -Oh tu t'en va ? Dit Jongin déçu et qui n'avait pas réussit à ne pas le faire ressentir dans l'intonation de sa voix.

« -Oui, je suis vanné.

« -OK... tu n'auras qu'a revenir demain, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Avec Sehun on va bosser un peu sur nos solos, on est là dès dix-neuf heures trente, vingt heures.

« -Je sais... Ça marche ! A demain Jongin.

« -A demain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sortit alors de la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui et Jongin refit face au miroir.

.

Se regardant alors face à face, il finit par fermer les yeux en baissant la tête.

Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec les autres ?

Baekhyun ne intéresserait jamais à lui de la façon dont il aimerait qu'il le fasse.

Qu'est ce qu'un mec comme Baekhyun en avait à foutre d'un puceau comme lui hein ? Je vous le demande !

« - _Fait chier !_ Souffla-t-il, avant de revenir à la table pour y choisir un nouveau morceau, qu'il ne mit pas trop fort. Juste assez pour que la musique vienne à lui et l'enlace.

Les premières notes de piano s'élevant alors, il se plaça ensuite devant le miroir et au son de la voix de Baekhyun, il laissa son corps s'exprimer à sa guise...

...

Il s'était débrouillé pour se dégoter « My turn to cry » enregistré en entier, en studio et en solo, par Baekhyun.

Et presque tous les soirs... dès qu'il était seul... il dansait, les yeux clos... se laissant envahir par le son de sa voix, la peau couverte de chair de poule et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Pensant à ce que Baekhyun ferait de son cœur, s'il lui offrait sans rien demander en échange.

../..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain soir, Baekhyun passa la porte de la salle de danse.

ChanYeol et Kyungsoo lui avaient bien proposé d'aller avec eux au cinéma... enfin... plus ChanYeol que Kyungsoo, mais il n'avait de toute façon, pas pu s'y résigner. Jongin l'avait littéralement « invité » à revenir ce soir pour le voir répéter avec Sehun et c'était bien plus... tentant, bien plus... intéressant, qu'un vulgaire film à la con dans une salle obscure.

Problème... Jongin était seul dans cette salle...

Oups.

« -Salut Jongin ! T'es tout seul ?

« -Salut ! Dit Jongin dans un sourire à mourir. Oui, Sehun est allé au ciné avec Chan et Kyungsoo, ils veulent pas être vus en public à deux, tu vois ?

« -Ah oui je vois... S'amusa-t-il, mais avalant difficilement sa salive en réalisant qu'il serait seul avec Jongin toute la soirée et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se sauver tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir prendre sur lui... en espérant réussir à contrôler son corps.

Parce que ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, là, tout de suite... était particulièrement... hmmm...

Jongin avait enfilé la tenue qu'il portait sur scène pour « Deep breath », son solo, sans rien dessous, laissant apparaître un peu trop de peau pour son bien... Et l'idée de s'approcher de lui pour faufiler ses doigts dessous était tellement puissante, que Baekhyun dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue à sang, pour ne pas faire le moindre geste vers cette tentation ambulante, avant de reculer et de s'asseoir sur la chaise de la veille.

« -Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jongin en le voyant s'installer maladroitement à reculons.

« -Oui oui pourquoi ?

« -Je ne sais pas... tu as un drôle d'air..

« -Tu trouves ?

« -Oui et... hier... hier, je t'ai dit de revenir, mais tu n'étais pas obligé...

« -Obl'.. Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu... Je suis venu parce que j'en avait envie ! J'aime te vo'.. vous voir danser !

« -Tu danses avec moi ? Demanda Jongin sans trop réfléchir pour ne pas se dégonfler.

Baekhyun en eut un instant le souffle coupé.

« -Ton solo ? T'es dingue !

« -Allez Baek, je sais que tu le connais par cœur... J'ai vu des images où tu danses derrière moi en coulisses...

Et c'était vrai ! Taemin les avait trouvé par hasard sur le net et les lui avait montré.

« -Des images ?

« -Hm hm...

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre... Grillé !

« -Ce que je me demande par contre... Reprit Jongin. C'est … comment tu as fais ? Tu t'es entraîné en cachette ou quoi ?

« -Entraîné ? Non ! Je ne sais pas... c'est rentré dans ma tête à force de te voir faire, tout simplement.

« -Tu veux dire que tu restes au bord des coulisses à chaque concert, quand vient le moment de mon solo ?

« - _Heu... oui..._ Dit-il tout bas, du bout des lèvres en détournant les yeux de ceux de Jongin, qui semblait le sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son esprit.

 _« Taemin avait raison sur ce fait »_ Pensa Jongin en souriant, flatté.

« -Alors ? Tu danses avec moi ?

« -Non non. Peut-être une autre fois si tu veux, mais là, j'ai vraiment pas la tenue adéquate... Dit-il en se montrant.

Chemise et jean droit, ses vêtements manquaient réellement de souplesse et d'aisance pour danser cette chorégraphie, c'était vrai... Et ça l'arrangeait bien... aussi... Il ne savait pas ce que pourrait provoquer leur duo sur cette danse...

Mais comme un con... Il lui avait dit « Une autre fois »...

« -Une autre fois ok ! Demain ?

« -Hein ? Paniqua-t-il intérieurement. Demain ?

 _« Merde »_

« -Et bien... heu... ok ! Finit-il par lâcher.

« -Génial ! Dit Jongin en se détournant de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Baekhyun se passa alors une main sur le visage, crispé.

Il venait de se mettre dans la merde.

Il allait devoir user de toute sa concentration pour rester... professionnel le lendemain... A moins que... qu'il ne vienne pas...

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ça serait dégueulasse. Jongin l'attendrait pour rien et il ne voulait pas lui faire un plan pareil ! Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Bon ! Et bien il était bon pour une torride chorégraphie au coté de la plus grande tentation de sa vie.

Et justement, Jongin qui avait installé un petit fauteuil devant le miroir, venait de lancer la musique, il allait pourvoir en profiter pour « entraîner sa résistance » avant le grand jour.

…

Et étrangement, bien que son cœur battait la chamade, que des milliers de frissons lui parcouraient l'échine, qu'il manquait presque d'air, tellement il retenait son souffle... Baekhyun se rendit compte qu'en effet, il avait bien envie de faufiler ses mains sous cette chemise à jabot, mais... ça s'arrêtait là ! Il n'avait pas de pensées sales, pas de désir de possession, comme quand monte l'excitation, non... Il n'avait rien de tout ça... Ses pensées restaient sur le tactile, le sensoriel. Toucher sa peau, la caresser, apprendre sa texture, son odeur.. son goût et l'embrasser... goûter à ses lèvres, à sa bouche, caresser sa langue à la sienne et...

Un frisson plus fort que les autres lui traversant le dos, il ferma les yeux en soufflant.

Il fallait qu'il arrête ses projections, il allait finir par devenir dingue sinon.

Et merde ! Il avait super chaud maintenant ! Bravo !

En plus cette chaise était dure comme de la pierre, il allait venir avec une autre la prochaine fois ! Pensa-t-il en gesticulant d'inconfort.

Puis, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes, il retourna son attention sur Jongin, regardant attentivement ses derniers mouvements.

« -Alors ? T'en dis quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en éteignant la musique qui était repartie au début.

Baekhyun se redressa alors, pour lui faire face, tandis qu'il approchait de lui et il sourit.

« -Que dire à part WOW ? A chaque fois que tu la refais, tu la rends encore plus … intense... c'est parfait !

« -C'est vrai ?

« -Jongin... Tu sais que je suis réputé pour dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, sans réfléchir, alors crois moi, quand je te dis que c'est parfait, c'est vrai ! Si mon avis a une quelconque importance, bien sûr...

Jongin sourit en rougissant, les yeux plissés.

« -Bien sûr qu'il en a... Merci...

Baekhyun lui rendit son sourire et ils restèrent fixés l'un sur l'autre un petit moment, silencieux.

L'instant était étrange pour tous les deux...

Et ce sont quelques coups donnés contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit tout de suite, les faisant sursauter, qui les décrocha de leur fixation.

« -Baekhyun ! Ah ! Enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Dit Suho. Salut Jongin !

« -Salut !

« -Baekhyun viens ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« -Viens je te dis ! S'impatienta leur leader.

« -OK OK ! J'arrive ! Dit Baekhyun en se levant pour sortir. A demain Jongin.

« -A demain Baek. Et n'oublie pas de mettre des fringues confortables.

« -Oui oui, t'inquiète.

Ils se sourirent et Suho entraîna Baekhyun par le bras dans le couloir.

...

Finissant par s'arracher de sa prise au bout de quelques mètres, Baekhyun stoppa.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux me montrer quoi ?

« -Pas ici ! Viens avec moi ! Faut que je te parle en privé. Dit Suho en continuant d'avancer d'un pas décidé.

Baekhyun fronça le front et le suivit.

Il n'avait pas l'air content et il eut soudainement peur de deviner de quoi Suho voulait lui parler.

Et il avait raison !

Car Suho l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, lui dit d'entrer et referma derrière eux en claquant la porte, avant d'exploser.

« - **A quoi tu joues ?** Dit-il visiblement en colère.

« -Oh la ! Deux secondes... On parle de quoi là ?

« - **Je te parle de ton cirque avec Jongin !**

 _«_ _Oh putain, j'en étais sur ! »_ Se dit-il intérieurement.

« -Quel cirque ?

« -Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Baekhyun !

« -Mais je ne te prend pas pour un imbécile ! Et je ne fais aucun cirque !

« -Ah non ? Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie de passer tes soirées dans la salle de danse... j'ai eut des échos de plusieurs personnes Baekhyun, alors ne me dit pas que ce soir était exceptionnel.

« -je...

Que dire...

« -Je les regarde danser et alors ?

« **-LES ? Il n'y avait que Jongin avec toi !**

« -Qu'est ce que j'y peux moi ? Sehun aurait dû être là aussi, mais il a finalement décidé d'aller au ciné avec ChanYeol et Kyungsoo, c'est quand même pas de ma faute !

« -Arrête Baekhyun, je te connais et tu ne rôdes pas autour d'un mec sans arrières pensées.

« -Et bien tu me connais mal alors...

« -Je veux que tu restes le plus loin possible de Jongin tu m'entends ?

« -Mais...

« -Baekhyun, il est hors de question que tu ajoutes Jongin à ton tableau de chasse !

Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son cœur était si serré, si douloureux tout à coup qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais Suho n'aurait réussit à lui faire fermer sa gueule d'habitude ! Et puis cette douleur...

Las, il se laissa alors échouer sur le lit de son leader, la tête baissée.

Suho fronça le front en le regardant. Son comportement était inhabituel. C'est lui qui avait eut le dernier mot ?

Et puis...

 _« -Ne m'empêche pas de le voir Suho, j'ai... j'ai que ça..._

Suho ouvrit de grands yeux.

Sa voix était faible et suppliante et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

« -Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Baekhyun baissa encore plus la tête, il ne voulait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas...

Triturant ses mains, il finit par souffler en fermant les yeux.

« -Baekhyun ?

« -...

N'ayant pas de réponse, Suho finit par s'asseoir à coté de lui, posant sa main dans son dos. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir quel était son problème et sa gorge se serra.

Toutefois c'était son rôle de leader de s'occuper d'eux... de lui... et il n'avait pas le choix...

« -Parle moi Baekhyun... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Baekhyun garda le silence un long moment.

Son combat intérieur était intense.

Devait-il parler à Suho ? Ou devait-il taire cette malédiction qui était tombée sur lui ? Rien n'était moins évident dans sa tête en cet instant et pourtant...

« - _Je... je suis amoureux de lui..._ Finit-il par lâcher, la gorge douloureuse, serrant ses mains jointes à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

Et Suho ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de serrer les dents, son cœur, son esprit, tout son corps envahis par une pléiade de sentiments mélangés... partagés entre colère et... peine et... surprise. Il tombait littéralement des nues.

« -Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il alors, quand le choc d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, prit le pas sur le reste.

« -Oh oui j'en suis sûr.

« -C'est pas juste d'..

« - **Non ! Ce n'est pas juste de l'intérêt pour de la chair fraîche !** Le coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement, pour finir par se tourner vers lui et lui faire face.

Suho en fit un mouvement de recul.

« - **Je l'aime tu comprends ? ...** J'y peux rien, ça... _je... ça fait des mois que je me bat contre ça et j'ai... j'ai perdu... je l'aime à en crever et... et ça fait mal._ Dit-il en crispant sa main droite sur son cœur, le visage déformé, les yeux brillants. Ça fait mal parce que je sais que... _je sais que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut..._

« -Ne dis pas ça...

« - **Et pourquoi ? C'est vrai non ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici sinon ? Tu** **m** **'as bien amené ici pour que je lui foute la paix** **non ?**

« -Oui... mais c'était avant qu'..

« - **Avant que quoi ?** Dit-il de plus en plus hors de lui. **Que tu te rende compte que je ne suis pas qu'une espèce de connard vide de tout sentiment, qui ne pense qu'à baiser tout ce qui bouge ?**

« -Je n'ai jamais pensé ça...

« - **MENSONGE..**. Dit-il en le pointant du doigt, à présent irradié de colère.

Suho baissa la tête. Il n'avait réellement jamais pensé une chose pareille.

« -Ah oui j'en ai baisé des tas de mecs ici. Continua-t-il crûment exprès. Luhan, Lay, Taemin, Key et j'en passe... Entre eux et moi, c'était pour le fun et ils sont dans mon cœur, ils sont mes amis tu vois. Mais ce que je ressens pour Jongin, c'est autre chose... J'ai pas envie de le mettre dans mon pieux non... je...

S'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, la tête baissée et Suho vit une goutte s'écraser sur son genou, mais ne bougea pas, il était sidéré par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« - _Ça fait des mois qu'il n'y a plus personne_ _d'autre que moi_ _dans mon lit d'ailleurs..._ Continua Baekhyun, plus bas. _Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus... mon cœur... mon cœur refuse de me foutre la paix..._ _il me hante..._ _Jongin me hante et... et je suis comme un con, réduit_ _à_ _le regarder évoluer autour de moi, le regarder... danser... je n'ai que ça... Ne me prive pas du peu que j'ai Suho._ Le supplia-t-il alors qu'une deuxième larme s'écrasait sur la toile de son jean.

Suho se précipita alors devant lui, à genoux sur le sol, le serrant dans ses bras et Baekhyun se laissa étreindre.

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment ainsi, silencieux et Baekhyun sentit la pression redescendre, il était soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac à quelqu'un.

…

« -Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Reprit Baekhyun tout à coup. Dit moi leader, tu pourrais m'exorciser ? Extirper cette chose de moi ?

Suho sourit.

« -Désolé, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Dit-il en le relâchant, avant de se lever.

« -Dommage. Dit Baekhyun en reniflant, alors qu'il se remettait debout à son tour et se postait devant la fenêtre.

Suho, lui, en aurait pleuré de dépit. Mais du fait de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait que compatir.

« -Qui l'eut cru. Dit-il alors. Baekhyun le grand tombeur de ces messieurs... amoureux...

« -Ne te moque pas...

« -Mais je ne me moque pas.

« -Alors ? Tu m'autorise à...

« -Je n'ai rien à t'autoriser Baekhyun. Dit-il en venant derrière lui, posant son menton sur son épaule. T'interdire oui et encore... mais te donner l'autorisation, non, je ne suis pas un dictateur.

Baekhyun sourit.

« -Merci. Dit-il en se tournant vers lui, obligeant Suho à se redresser.

« -Ne me remercie pas, ton problème n'est pas résolu pour autant. Tu risques d'avoir d'autres problèmes avec certaines personnes du dortoir et tes sentiments pour Jongin sont toujours là...

« -Je le sais bien, mais ça fait tellement de bien d'en parler à quelqu'un... tu n'imagines pas.

Suho sourit.

Oh si, il imaginait bien ce que ça devait faire...

« -Merci. Répéta Baekhyun en déposant un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« - _Baek..._ Dit-il en rougissant, posant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

« -T'emballe pas, c'est pas contagieux. Dit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil, avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il frotta son visage pour se décrisper.

« -Bon ! Allez ! Je file d'ici avant que les commères du couloir ne te traînent dans la boue à cause de moi...

Suho acquiesça alors, sans un mot... Baekhyun passa la porte... Et en deux secondes, le leader des EXO se retrouva tout seul.

…

Le bout de ses doigts toujours posé au coin de sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui s'était refermée derrière Baekhyun, il finit par reculer et se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit, les bras en croix.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, il resta immobile un instant, avant de passer le bout de sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres et de finir par y reposer ses doigts.

Il avait toujours la sensation d'y sentir celles de...

 _« Baekhyun amoureux... »_ Pensa-t-il.

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour amplifier son calvaire, sa propre malédiction...

Car il était tombé amoureux lui aussi... Mais depuis le premier regard, depuis le premier sourire échangé... depuis si longtemps.

Et depuis toutes ces années et celles à venir, il était et resterait... amoureux de Baekhyun...

../..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

.

.

.

Une fois couché dans son lit, Baekhyun avait l'esprit dans un tel état d'ébullition, qu'il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Faisant qu'au final, il ne ferma pratiquement pas l'œil de la nuit. Et il remercia silencieusement le Dieu S.M pour le fait que le groupe soit en hiatus, sinon il aurait été l'acteur d'une bien piètre prestation sur scène, c'était sûr.

…

Donc, au matin, il finit par se lever pour rejoindre les « lève tôt » au petit déjeuner.

Suho était d'ailleurs ce ceux là et c'est tout naturellement qu'il alla s'installer à coté de lui, tout sourire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt toi ? Lui demanda ChanYeol, de l'autre coté de la table, face à lui. T'es tombé de ton lit ou quoi ?

« -Ouais, on va dire ça. Bonjour quand même.

« -Ah oui pardon, bonjour ! Dit-il l'autre en voyant à la mine de son voisin, qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

« -Salut Suho.

« -Salut ! _T'as vu ta tête ? T'as pas dormit de la nuit ou quoi ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il.

« - _Non... Mais t'inquiète, c'est assez courant ces derniers temps_.

« - _J_ _e_ _suis là pour_ _m'inquiéter._

« - _J_ _e_ _sais._ Dit Baekhyun en souriant, le poussant légèrement de l'épaule.

Il était content d'avoir révélé son secret à Suho. Il avait l'impression que son fardeau pesait moins lourd sur ses épaules...

Jusqu'à ce que Jongin entre dans la pièce, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, bas de survêt et tee-shirt trop large pour lui, qui dénudait presque une de ses épaules et qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

Il était tout simplement la plus adorable chose que tout mec normalement constitué, aimerait avoir dans son lit tous les matins pour réveiller le loup endormit.

Baekhyun tourna alors lentement la tête vers Suho, à son autre coté et ce dernier lui sourit, moqueur, alors qu'il lui criait silencieusement au secours.

Et Suho ne faisait pas semblant... Bien fait pour lui ! Il était lui-même en train de vivre exactement la même chose que lui... et à cause de lui !

« -Vous avez la même tête les mecs. Dit alors ChanYeol. Des têtes de déterrés.

Tout le monde se redressa pour voir de qui il parlait.

« -Je parle d'eux ! Dit-il en réponse à tout le monde, en désignant Baekhyun et Jongin.

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre par réflexe.

Et se trouvant tout deux un peu trop près l'un de l'autre tout à coup, ils eurent un mouvement de recule... Mouvement de recule, qui n'échappa pas à ChanYeol qui fit un petit rire, plissant les yeux, suspicieux, quand il cru tout à coup comprendre la raison de leur fatigue commune. Mais n'en dit rien.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jongin, silencieux, repartit lentement.

Et Baekhyun, lui, sa main contre sa tempe, retenant sa tête tournée vers la sortie, le regarda s'en aller en soufflant, dépité.

ChanYeol qui le vit faire, allait alors, ouvrir sa bouche pour lui balancer une réflexion, mais Suho claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, lui coupant le sifflet.

« - _Mêle toi de tes affaires Chan !_ Lui dit-il discrètement.

Baekhyun qui entendit, se tourna alors vers eux et croisant le regard de ChanYeol où il lu des milliers de questions, il fuit son regard.

« - _ChanYeol_ _!_ Insista Suho pour qu'il qu'il cesse de le fixer.

« - _Sois plus discret mec._ Dit-il alors à Baekhyun en se levant pour partir à son tour.

« -...

…

« _-Il a raison._ Dit Suho, tout bas.

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un sourire contrit et plongea son attention dans sa tasse de café.

Il était lamentable.

Il n'avait même pas osé parler à Jongin devant tout le monde, il devenait complètement idiot.

Et Jongin qui n'était pas un grand bavard et surtout pas le matin, ne lui avait pas décroché le moindre mot non plus.

Il lui tardait vraiment de le retrouver ce s'..

 _« Merde ! Ce soir on danse ! »_ Pensa-t-il en finissant son café pour s'en servir un autre.

Il avait plutôt intérêt à en boire un max s'il voulait tenir jusqu'au soir et pouvoir danser !

A moins qu'il arrive à fermer l'œil une petite vingtaine de minutes dans l'après midi...

.

Ensuite, chacun partit vaquer à ses activité propres et la journée passa vite.

Baekhyun ne croisa pas Jongin qui était sortit, mais son esprit en resta habité toute la journée.

Il n'y pouvait plus rien et n'essayait même plus de le contrôler en cherchant à penser à autre chose, qui... d'un détail... finissait par lui refaire penser à lui de toute façon.

Alors dans un soucis « d'économie neuronale », il avait décidé de laisser son esprit penser à ce qu'il voulait.

...

Et malgré tout ça, il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil une minute.

C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Alors le soir approchant, il fila prendre une douche, enfila un pantalon de survêt et un tee-shirt noirs.

Puis de retour dans sa chambre, il mit ses baskets et fila grignoter un morceau à l'heure du repas.

…

Arrivé dans les premiers, il avala quelques bouchées en se forçant quelque peu et quitta la table, avant même que tout le monde soit descendu, pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Prit d'un coup de barre, il se dit que cette fois, il aurait peut-être réussi à s'endormir, mais ce n'était plus le moment !

Alors de peur de finir par s'endormir quand même, dans le trop plein de calme de sa chambre, il décida d'aller directement dans la salle de danse.

La lumière y était plus vive et ça le tiendrait éveillé.

Et de marcher dans les couloirs, il se sentit revigoré, c'était une bonne chose.

...

Une fois dans la salle, il regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente, c'était bon, au moins il n'était pas trop en avance, Jongin n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il allait donc attendre bien sagement.

Avisant ensuite, l'inconfortable chaise de ces deux derniers jours, il grogna, puis, fouillant les lieux, il vit une pile de tatamis dans le coin opposé et décida de s'asseoir là.

Mauvaise idée.

Car tout sourire, il s'installa dos au mur et deux minutes plus tard, sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, il dormait déjà.

.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, Jongin sortit de la salle à manger où il n'avait pas vu Baekhyun de tout le repas, ce qui n'était pas normal.

Passant ensuite en premier lieu dans sa chambre, il prit sa tenue de la veille, une copie qui lui avait été faite pour qu'il puisse répéter dans les mêmes conditions que sur scène et fila dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche bien chaude, pour relaxer ses muscles.

Une fois sortit, il retourna poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et ressortir dans le couloir.

Et quand il allait aller directement à gauche, vers la salle, il partit à droite, tout au fond du couloir, où il frappa à la porte de Baekhyun.

Sans réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte, passa la tête dans l'ouverture et constata que la pièce était vide.

Refermant la porte, il reprit alors la direction de la salle et croisa Suho en chemin.

« -Tu as vu Baekhyun par là ?

« -Ah non... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin, d'ailleurs il n'est pas venu manger...

« -C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi... il était pas bien ce matin hein ?

« -Je ne sais pas... fatigué je pense... mais peut-être qu'il dort justement.

« -Non, il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

« -Mais pourquoi tu le cherches, sans indiscrétion ?

« -On devait répéter mon solo ensemble ce soir.

« -Ton sol'... Mais il est peut-être déjà dans la salle ! T'as été voir ?

« -Non pas encore, c'est vrai, tu as raison. J'y vais ! Merci Suho !

« -Mais de rien. Dit-il, amusé de le voir partir en courant.

.

Quand Jongin arriva dans la salle, ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la chaise... il n'était pas là.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dans le couloir, machinalement, il se dit que Baekhyun s'était peut-être dégonflé...

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et il ne voulait peut-être pas danser.

En plus Suho lui avait dit qu'il était fatigué...

Si ça se trouve, il s'était trouvé un endroit tranquille où il ne pouvait pas le trouver pour le faire chier à venir danser avec lui...

Retournant dans la salle et prenant la direction de la table où se trouvait le lecteur, il se dit que non, Baekhyun n'était pas comme ça... il était foncièrement honnête, un peu trop même des fois, alors non... il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

.

Un petit peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard, assis dos au mur, près de la table, le mur miroir à sa gauche, Jongin tourna la tête vers son reflet en soupirant.

Baekhyun n'allait plus venir maintenant, c'était certain... il devait être trop occupé... avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Et la peine qu'il ressentit en cet instant, lui fit un mal de chien.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Baekhyun lui ferait un plan pareil...

Se levant alors, il se posta devant le lecteur, regarda l'heure sur la pendule murale se trouvant au dessus et se dirigea vers la porte.

Là, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir et ferma la porte, avant de donner un tour de clef et de retourner vers la table.

Puis, ôtant ses chaussures, il chercha le titre qu'il voulait passer et c'est pieds nus, qu'il se plaça devant le miroir, fermant les yeux, écoutant les premières notes de piano, puis la voix de Baekhyun voleter jusqu'à ses oreilles... avant de se mettre à bouger.

../..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

.

.

.

Ce sont les premières notes de « My turn to cry » qui réveillèrent Baekhyun.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se redressa de sa position quelque peu affalée et quand il allait interpeller Jongin, il entendit sa propre voix s'élever dans les airs et Jongin se mit à danser.

La bouche ouverte sur des mots qui étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge, il le regarda bouger.

Jongin avait les yeux clos et ses mouvements étaient si... aériens, si... sensuels, qu'il en oublia de respirer. C'est quand il manqua tout à coup d'air, qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Visiblement, Jongin ne savait pas qu'il était là... il n'avait pas dû faire attention à lui, endormit dans ce recoin et Baekhyun avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle très privé, peut-être que jamais personne ne l'avait vu danser cette chorégraphie.

Cette chorégraphie... sur un morceau, joué et chanté... par lui...

Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix ?

Toujours est-il que ce qu'il voyait, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ses gestes étaient gracieux et à la limite de l'érotisme et le fait qu'il bouge ainsi, au son de sa voix le rendait tout... chose...

Oh il ne regrettait vraiment pas de s'être endormit là... Oh que non !

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher de cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde...rendant l'envie de le toucher... démente.

...

Et tout à coup, Jongin se laissa tomber au sol.

A genoux, les mains par terre, la tête basse, il ne bougeait plus.

S'asseyant au bord de la pile de tapis, Baekhyun se demanda si c'était normal.

Avait-il un malaise ?

Devait-il intervenir ?

Puis, il vit le corps de Jongin sursauter légèrement... et sa voix...

« - _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me regardes comme tu regarde_ _s_ _les autres ?_ » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le cœur de Baekhyun fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Est-ce que Jongin lui parlait... à lui ? A ce lui qui chantait ?

Le cœur serré, il en se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait fait quelques pas vers lui.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Souffla-t-il ensuite.

Baekhyun cru un instant qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. C'est bien à lui qu'il parlait !

Et son cœur se mit à battre dangereusement dans le désordre.

S'accroupissant alors à un mètre derrière lui, ses mains sur le sol, il parcouru les quelques centimètres le séparant de Jongin à quatre pattes.

Puis une fois tout près de lui, il huma son odeur avec un plaisir certain... Il sentait bon. Son odeur était douce et légèrement sucrée, sa peau devait avoir un goût divin, pensa-t-il furtivement, avant de se redresser sur les genoux pour approcher encore.

Là, approchant son visage de lui, sans le toucher, il profita de cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps et c'est quand il lâcha un léger souffle près de sa nuque, que Jongin rouvrit les yeux en redressant la tête et vit leur reflet dans le miroir.

« -Baek... Baekhyun tu...

« -Chuuuuut... Fit Baekhyun en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« -Mais non ! Comment ? Paniqua Jongin en s'écartant de lui, pour lui faire face.

Baekhyun posa alors ses mains sur le sol en penchant la tête.

« -Comment peux tu être là ? La porte ! J'ai fermé ! Tu... tu es mort ?

« -Hein ? Dit Baekhyun en se redressant sur les genoux. Pas que je sache non. Ajouta-t-il amusé, en se touchant, comme pour vérifier.

« -Mais comment ?

« -Je me suis endormi. Dit-il en montrant le fond de la salle. Sur les tatamis là-bas.

« -Je... je ne t'avais pas vu... je croyais que tu n'étais pas venu...

Baekhyun sourit et Jongin ouvrit de grand yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

« - _Tu as entendu ?_ Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

« - _Oui._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas, en reposant ses mains sur le sol, pour avancer vers lui, lentement.

« - _Je suis désolé, je..._

« - _Moi pas..._ Souffla-t-il tout près de lui, poussant son front du sien, pour lui faire redresser la tête.

En cet instant, son cœur battait si vite et fort, qu'il résonnait dans ses tympans et Jongin, qu'il sentait trembler, n'était certainement pas dans un autre état.

« -Il y a si longtemps... Dit-il tout bas, le souffle court.

Puis posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour se maintenir face à lui, Baekhyun releva les yeux sur les siens.

Ils se regardèrent alors un instant, partageant le même air et Jongin amena sa main droite à son visage, ses doigts tremblants, sur sa joue et la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau, envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Baekhyun.

Il était perdu. Mais revenir en arrière maintenant, aurait été de la démence !

Agrippant alors sa main libre à son poignet, Baekhyun caressa ses lèvres à sa paume, les yeux clos, son propre corps tremblant comme jamais.

« - _Jongin..._ Dit-il du bout des lèvres contre sa peau en rouvrant les yeux, pour les planter dans les siens.

« - _J_ _e_ _... je suis... je suis amoureux de toi Baekhyun._ Avoua Jongin, les yeux brillants, en posant sa main sur la sienne sur sa cuisse, le cœur en folie.

Et le cœur de Baekhyun, lui, fit un vertigineux bond dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu en crever d'entendre ses mots.

Lâchant son poignet, il agrippa alors sa main à sa chemise et dans une lenteur terrible, amena ses lèvres aux siennes pour l'embrasser délicatement, presque chastement.

« -Je t'aime aussi Jongin... Dit-il ensuite contre sa bouche. J'ai tout fait, tout tenté pour oublier ces sentiments qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de grandir, mais j'ai échoué. Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que toi... si j'avais su Jongin...

« - _Je..._ _je_ _suis content que tu aies échoué..._ Chuchota Jongin en ramenant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Souffla Baekhyun, avant de décrocher sa main de sa chemise, pour la faire remonter dans son cou.

Leurs lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ils se regardèrent alors, avec une envie grandissante, celle d'y goûter.

Et leur destin fut scellé, quand, dans une pulsion simultanée, leurs bouches s'unirent... enfin.

Révélation détruisant le moindre doute, découverte sensationnelle, merveilleuse et déroutante pour ces deux cœurs torturés, n'y connaissant rien à l'amour... Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans la fournaise de leurs bouches, les frissons couvant leurs deux corps, se transformèrent en électricité.

Baiser enivrant, délicatesses subtile de ce premier mélange, Baekhyun est exalté de fascination par ce qu'il est en train de vivre, comme un premier baiser mais avec l'art de son expérience, un baiser démentiel. Tandis que Jongin est emporté, il ne sait pas si c'est normal ou si c'est Baekhyun qui fait que ce baiser est fabuleusement agréable et troublant à la fois, mais, c'est tellement bon...

La main droite de Baekhyun se glissant de son cou jusqu'à sa nuque, Jongin frissonna et Baekhyun le pressa encore plus contre lui, de son autre main calée dans le bas de son dos, diffusant sa chaleur dans sa chair, dans ses reins.

Et leur baiser devint plus gourmand, tout en restant d'une tendresse délicieuse, tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans un rythme effréné... et que vint le premier soupir de plaisir, érotique et excitant à l'oreille de l'autre, décuplant l'envie en désir qui se glissa telle une boule de chaleur dans leurs ventres et rendit leur baiser plus sauvage, plus possessif, plus...

Et quand Baekhyun sentit un changement physique sur le corps de Jongin, collé au sien, il interrompit brusquement leur baiser sans le lâcher.

Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent alors et se sourirent.

Jongin avait les joues rosie et Baekhyun le trouva trop adorable pour son bien.

Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses... Pour Jongin, avant tout, mais aussi pour les autres...

Il allait devoir prouver sa sincérité et il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il pourrait le faire, afin qu'ils acceptent leur relation.

Alors il décida d'inverser la vapeur.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, avant de ne plus rien contrôler.

Jongin n'était pas habitué à devoir refréner ce genre de pulsion de son corps et il se devait donc d'y faire attention pour lui.

Puis, amenant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, il l'emporta dans un nouveau baiser... Plus doux, plus tendre et délicieux... Jongin y répondit avec la même douceur, ses mains accrochées à son tee-shirt, lâchant un soupir, si doux à l'oreille de Baekhyun, qu'il sentit mille papillons lui chatouiller les entrailles.

Dieu, que c'était bon et enivrant d'embrasser quelqu'un qui vous aime autant que vous l'aimez.

Un pied divin qui leur couvrit à nouveau le corps de frissons et de chair de poule.

Un plaisir qu'ils auraient aimé ne jamais interrompre.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout contrôler...

…

Tout à coup, de grands coup durent donnés contre la porte, les faisant sursauter.

Ils se regardèrent alors en silence, pensant tous les deux qu'ils pourraient ne pas répondre mais...

« -Jongin ! Ouvre moi ! Dit Sehun. Je sais que tu es là, il y a de la lumière et la porte est fermée à clef ! Allez : Ouvre !

« -Décidément pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette pièce ! Chuchota Baekhyun, dans un sourire amusé.

« -Désolé. Dit Jongin en se levant.

« -Pas grave, ouvre lui avant qu'il ne rameute tout le dortoir. Dit Baekhyun en se levant à son tour, avant de se diriger vers la table, pour se donner l'aire d'avoir une occupation et se calmer, aussi.

...

Jongin ouvrit la porte et Sehun s'engouffra alors dans la pièce.

« -Ah ! Enfin ! Il était t'.. Oups, je dérange ? Dit-il en voyant que Jongin n'était pas seul.

Jongin rougit légèrement, au bord de lui dire que oui, effectivement, il les dérangeait et Baekhyun vint vers eux.

« -Non, non, on a fini. Dit-il dans un naturel déconcertant. J'y vais moi, je vous laisse.

« -Tu t'en vas ? Dit Jongin d'une voix étranglée.

« -T'en va pas à cause de moi hein, tu peux rester si tu veux. Dit Sehun.

« -Il a raison. Dit Jongin avec espoir.

« -Non, j'ai pas dormit la nuit dernière, il faut absolument que je récupère.

« -OK ! Dit Sehun.

« -On se voit demain Jongin ?

Jongin acquiesça dans un sourire et quand Baekhyun lui sourit en retour, hésitant une seconde, Jongin finir par s'approcher de lui.

« -Salut. Dit-il alors en agrippant sa main droite à son tee-shirt pour l'approcher d'avantage de lui afin de l'embrasser.

Accrochant immédiatement une main à son cou, Baekhyun, qui avait été surpris de sa démonstration publique et soudaine, répondit tout de même avec le plus grand plaisir à son baiser avant de l'inciter à le relâcher.

Et Jongin sourit malicieusement.

« -A demain Baek...

« -A demain Jongin. Dit-il en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à un Sehun estomaqué, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

…

La bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, Sehun regarda alors Jongin refermer la porte derrière Baekhyun et attendit que son ami lui fasse face.

« - **C'était quoi ça ?** Dit-il d'une voix haut perchée.

« -Quoi ?

« -Mais ça ! Depuis quand... toi ? Baekhyun ? Mais mais...

« -A ton avis ? Ne pose pas de question idiote ! Et n'en fait pas tout un plat Sehun !

« -Ah bah je veux bien moi, mais toi quand tu fais des surprises tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

Jongin rit alors, de l'air ahuri qui ne quittait plus le visage de son ami.

« -Mais pourquoi lui ?

« -Et pourquoi pas ? Dit Jongin en fronçant le front.

« -Tu le demandes ? Vraiment ?

« -Non ! Je ne te demande rien, je... je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de Baekhyun, c'est arrivé, c'est tout !

« -Toi je veux bien, mais... et lui ?

« -Lui aussi.

« -Arrête de dire des conneries ! On parle de Baekhyun quand même ! Il se tape tout...

« -Sehun arrête s'il te plaît ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter ! C'est comme ça ! C'est tout ! Dit-il en sentant la colère monter.

« -Ah mais ça ne me pose pas de problème réel à moi, personnellement. Mais lui quoi ! C'est le pire choix que tu pouvais faire merde ! Tu es vraiment naïf, il se joue forcement de toi !

« -Il ne... Il ne se joue pas de moi ! Bordel ! Tu... Tu me fais chier Sehun ! Je me tire. Bonne nuit ! Dit-il en ouvrant violemment la porte. Et pas la peine d'aller le gueuler sur tous les toits, si on veux que ça se sache, on le fera savoir nous même ! C'est clair ? Salut !

Jongin sortit alors de la salle de danse, il était furieux. Il n'aurait pas cru que Sehun aurait une réaction pareille. Et c'est toujours aussi en colère, qu'il arriva à sa chambre et s'y engouffra en claquant la porte derrière lui.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jongin était allongé sur son lit, quand deux petits coups frappés à sa porte, retentirent.

Tournant la tête en fronçant le front, il ne dit rien.

« -Jongin..

C'était Sehun.

« -Jongin ouvre moi s'il te plaît, je te demande pardon.

Jongin se leva alors et ouvrit la porte, avant de lui faire signe d'entrer.

« -Je voulais pas te blesser, excuse moi. Continua Sehun en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. Et si tu fais confiance à Baekhyun, je lui fais confiance aussi, je suis avec toi OK ?

« -OK. Merci Sehun.

« -Ne me remercie pas, j'ai abusé... Mais faut me comprendre aussi... j'ai été quelque peu... choqué, quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai paniqué.

« -Je comprends, t'inquiète.

« -Mais... je peux te poser une question ?

« -Une ?

« -Ouais, je sais pas, oui une pour l'instant.

« -Vas-y toujours.

« -Depuis quand ça dure ?

« -De quoi ? Que je sois amoureux de Baekhyun ou qu'on soit ensemble ?

« -Bordel ça me fait bizarre... Ensemble oui, vous deux !

« -Là. Dit-il en pointant le menton devant lui. Ce soir.

« -Quoi ? Que... Oh ! … Merde ! … Je vous ai interrompu ?

« -Effectivement. Et je peux te jurer que si j'avais eut une arme sous la main, je t'aurais tué, tu peux me croire.

Sehun rit et Jongin se joignit à lui.

« -Je suis désolé.

« -C'est pas grave, par contre, dix ou quinze minutes plus tôt et tu foutais tout en l'air... c'est drôle la vie hein ? … Un détail et tout est différent.

« -Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez garder le secret ?

« -J'en sais rien du tout, ça faisait dix minutes quand tu as débarqué Sehun... on a... on a pas eut le temps de parler de ça !

« -Ah oui c'est vrai... mais toi tu préférerais quoi ?

« -Je sais pas, je sais pas, je... ça me pose pas de problème que ça se sache en fait, mais, c'est la réaction des autres... Y'en a qui risquent de réagir pire que toi... et c'est Baekhyun qui va en prendre plein la tête dans cette histoire... Ouais... en y réfléchissant bien, je crois qu'il est plus prudent que ça ne se sache pas pour l'instant.

« -Je crois aussi. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

« -Taemin de mon coté et pour Baek... je sais pas... Ah mais attends ! Non ! Taemin sais que je suis amoureux de Baekhyun mais rien d'autre... non en fait il n'y a que toi qui est au courant.

« -Ah bah oui c'est vrai !

Ils rirent tous les deux de cette évidence et Sehun se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Sehun...

« -Oui ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

« -Je te fais confiance, tu gardes ça pour toi.

« -Je te le promet, je serai une tombe.

« -Merci Sehun.

Sehun sourit et reprit son chemin vers la porte.

« -Bon ! J'y vais moi. En tous cas tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait la plus grosse surprise de ma vie, toi !

Jongin rit, les yeux plissés.

« -Allez ! A demain Jongin. Bonne nuit.

« -Bonne nuit Sehun. Dit-il en l'accompagnant à la porte.

../..


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

.

* * *

 _ **Aujourd'hui c'est le KAIBAEK DAY !**_  
 _ **Alors HAPPY KAIBAEK DAY à vous et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

.

Regardant Sehun partir, les yeux dans le vague, Jongin secoua la tête pour se reprendre et se tournant vers un bruit de l'autre coté du couloir, il eut juste le temps de se reculer, pour se cacher, quand ChanYeol sortit de la chambre de Baekhyun en enfilant son sweat qu'il avait à la main.

Se dissimulant un peu derrière sa porte entrebâillée, la porte face à la sienne, celle de Kyungsoo, s'ouvrit à son tour.

« -Hey ! Pourquoi tu sors de l'antre de la bête à cette heure ? Dit-il à ChanYeol en s'éloignant, l'autre sur ses pas.

« -Arrête de l'appeler comme ça...

« -Ça _ne répond pas à ma question..._

Une fois éloignés, Jongin ne les entendit plus et referma le battant de sa porte, le front posé contre le montant.

Il ne voulait pas, mais son esprit était en train de se remplir de doutes et de questions, de déductions auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser, pas croire, il ne voulait pas douter, il ne voulait pas... mais rien n'y fit.

Au bout d'un moment, irrémédiablement, son cœur se mit à se serrer douloureusement, tandis que sa confiance en Baekhyun se consumait dans son esprit et il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parler de ça avec lui, s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

Mais la peur de sa réponse était vraiment troublante, l'empêchant de se décider à y aller.

...

Tournant en rond dans sa chambre, comme un loup en cage, il s'assied alors sur son lit... puis se releva pour piétiner encore... s'appuyant dos à la porte... avant de traverser sa chambre et s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et de regarder la porte, les coudes sur les genoux, se triturant les doigts.  
Puis brusquement, il se redressa sur ses jambes, pour finir par rester immobile, les yeux toujours fixés sur la sortie, avant de se décider enfin et de sortir d'un pas décidé de sa chambre... faire les quelques mètres dans le couloir, séparant sa chambre à celle de Baekhyun... et de se stopper devant le battant, une main de chaque coté de la porte, en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre...

Il devait savoir, il devait en avoir le cœur net...

Baekhyun... Baekhyun ne pouvait pas s'être moqué de lui... non ! … Si ?...

C'est dans un pincement au cœur, qu'il frappa finalement quelques coups discrets.

« - _Ouais quoi ? T'as oublié quelque chose ?_ Dit la voix lasse de Baekhyun, de l'intérieur, croyant certainement qu'il s'agissait de ChanYeol.

Jongin ouvrit alors la porte et entra silencieusement sans rien dire, serrant les dents en voyant le lit de Baekhyun défait...

Baekhyun, dos à la porte, assis à son bureau, était affairé à écrire quelque chose et ne se retourna pas vers son visiteur.

« -Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que je finisse ça, ça doit partir absolument demain matin. Dit-il en ne se retournant toujours pas.

Mais comme Jongin ne dit pas un mot et ne bougea pas, Baekhyun s'immobilisa et posa son stylo, avant de lentement faire pivoter sa chaise de bureau, pour se retourner vers la personne derrière lui et voir enfin Jongin.

Ne s'attendant pas une seconde à ce que ce soit lui, Baekhyun en resta interdit une seconde, la bouche ouverte, avant de lui sourire.

« - _Jongin_...

« -On a pas eut le temps de trop parler tout à l'heure. Dit Jongin, la voix quelque peu éraillée.

« -Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dit-il dans un plus grand sourire, bouffé par l'irrépressible envie de se lever pour le coller à la porte et investir sa bouche comme un sauvage.

« -Je me demandais... Poursuivit Jongin. Est-ce que quelque chose a changé ?

Baekhyun fronça le front, perdant son sourire.

« -Quoi ?

« -Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous ? Dois-je considérer ça comme le début de quelque chose ? Ou juste... juste... un coup raté ?

« -QUOI ? Mais bien sûr je... Pourquoi ? Tu doutes de moi ? Tu crois que je me suis foutu de ta gueule pour te baiser, mais que, merde, Sehun est arrivé et j'ai été interrompu trop tôt dans mon plan machiavélique ?

« -Mais non... mais... Chan...

« -Quoi Chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cet imbécile ?

« -Je l'ai vu sortir d'ici...

« -Et ?

Percutant immédiatement son énorme erreur, Jongin en resta muet, tandis que Baekhyun saisissait d'un coup le sens de ses non-dits.

« -Putain ! T'as cru qu'on venait de s'envoyer en l'air ?

« -...

« -Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Ce que je t'ai dit, tu...

Faisant pivoter sa chaise, il lui tourna le dos, les yeux clos, blessé.

« -Si c'est le reflet du peu d'estime et de confiance que tu as pour moi, je crois... je crois que tu devais t'en aller Jongin. Dit-il le cœur douloureusement serré.

« -M'en... m'en aller ? Quoi ? Non je... Baekhyun... je te demande pardon... Je ne sais pas, tu... je ne sais pas où je vais... tout ça... c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça... Pour moi... Pour moi tu n'étais qu'un fantasme, je n'aurais jamais osé espérer que tu... _moi..._ Dit-il tout bas, le yeux plantés sur la nuque de Baekhyun qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Je ne voulais pas douter de toi, je... _je te demande pardon.._. Dit-il dans un souffle, avant de se détourner et actionner la poignée de la porte pour s'en aller, le cœur gros.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'entrouvrir le battant, la main de Baekhyun s'écrasa sur la porte, qui se referma devant lui.

« -T'en vas pas. Dit-il, son front posé contre sa nuque. Excuse moi... je comprend qu'il soit difficile de me faire confiance. ChanYeol est passé pour me montrer une de ses dernières composition, comme il le fait souvent, je... Excuse moi de m'être énervé, c'est pas de ta faute … je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé après tout...

«-Baek...

« -Mais je te jure sur ma vie, que je ne joue pas avec toi... Mes sentiments sont réels... Je t'aime Jongin. Je t'aime comme un dingue.

« -Moi aussi.

Baekhyun releva alors la tête, tandis que Jongin se tournait lentement pour lui faire face.

Se regardant un instant, sans se toucher, leurs cœur battant la chamade, ils se sourient imperceptiblement et Baekhyun amena sa main droite à la joue de Jongin, caressant sa pommette de son pouce, faisant fermer les yeux de son compagnon.

« _-Je t'aime tellement_. Chuchota-t-il en déplaçant ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres, tandis que son autre main se décollait de la porte, pour glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main et que ses doigts s'accrochaient aux siens. Je veux que tu n'aies pas le moindre doute sur ça, il faut que tu me crois.

Jongin rouvrit alors les yeux, en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs doigts.

« -Je te crois...

Et dans un lent mouvement symétrique, ils s'approchèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre, avant d'unir leurs bouches dans un profond baiser, qui les fit trembler de plaisir dès la première seconde.

Puis dénouant leurs doigts, Jongin enroula ses bras autour du cou de Baekhyun, qui faufila ses mains sur ses hanches, son corps écrasant le sien contre la porte.

Leur baiser s'amplifiant alors un peu plus, irradiant leurs corps de chaleur, les mains de Baekhyun remontèrent légèrement jusqu'à la taille de Jongin sous sa chemise... et quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il ne put résister à l'envie de poursuivre son exploration.

Sa peau était chaude, sa peau était douce et frissonnante sous ses doigts. Ses pouces caressant son ventre, tandis que ses autres doigts parcouraient ses flancs, il sentit le corps de Jongin se tendre, alors qu'il frissonnait encore d'avantage sous son toucher.

Et très vite, un puissant désir de le posséder totalement l'envahit malgré lui, provoquant une réaction immédiate dans son pantalon.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas !

Reprenant vivement le contrôle de lui-même, il immobilisa ses mains ou elles étaient et s'arracha à la bouche de Jongin.

Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent, les yeux remplis de désirs... Jongin avait envie d'autre chose... de plus. Et Baekhyun, son corps collé au sien, sentait bien l'excitation de son compagnon, pressée contre la sienne, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Jongin n'était pas comme les autres !

Il voulait prendre son temps, qu'ils prennent leur temps, pour s'apprendre, se connaître par cœur... pour que leur première fois... pour que SA première fois soit parfaite.

Oui Baekhyun était prêt à mettre tout en œuvre, pour que la première nuit d'amour de Jongin soit la plus mémorable qui soit.

Et ce n'était donc pas pour ce soir. Il fit donc un pas en arrière en lui souriant.

« -On va prendre notre temps ok ?

Jongin acquiesça en comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

« -Je vais pas te faire le coup du « On attend un mois » ou une autre connerie dans le genre parce qu'on verra... mais on va y aller doucement d'accord ?

« -D'accord. Comme ça les autres...

« -On en a rien à foutre des autres. Le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est notre intimité, c'est pour toi, pour nous. Ça ne concerne que toi et moi. On va apprendre tous les deux...

« -Apprendre ? Toi ? Taemin m'a dit..

« -Oublie ce que Taemin t'a dit.

« -. _..que tu étais un merveilleux amant..._ Termina Jongin du bout des lèvres.

« -OK ! N'oublie pas ce que Taemin t'a dit. Dit-il amusé, en mimant de renouer une cravate imaginaire.

Jongin rit.

« -Non mais, plus sérieusement. J'ai toujours vécu ma vie en accéléré et je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une relation stable. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'on va apprendre tous les deux. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi tout ça... tu comprends ?

Jongin acquiesça dans un sourire et Baekhyun se rapprocha de lui en accrochant sa main droite a son cou.

« -Donc, n'ai crainte, je ne te brusquerai pas. Et si ça va quand même trop vite à ton goût ou... trop lentement... Dit-il dans un sourire en coin. N'hésites pas à m'en parler. Parle moi de tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Tes questionnements, tes craintes... je n'ai pas de tabou, tu peux me parler de tout. Et il n'y a aucune question idiote. Dis toi que si tu te poses la question, c'est que c'est important pour toi. Et si c'est important pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi. Tout ce qui importe pour moi, c'est toi...

Jongin sourit, gêné.

Oh oui des questions il s'en posait... des tas. Et malgré ce que venait de lui dire Baekhyun, il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à les exprimer.

Toutefois, en ce qui concerne toutes ces choses, il avait totalement confiance en Baekhyun, il n'avait donc qu'à se laisser porter. Sûr que l'évolution de leur intimité, le rendrait moins timide.

« -A quoi tu penses ? Dit Baekhyun qui l'observait depuis quelques secondes en essayant de comprendre son expression inhabituelle.

« -Que je te fais confiance pour... _tout ça..._ Chuchota-t-il dans un nouveau petit sourire gêné.

« -OK... Dit-il contre sa bouche.

« -Que je te fais confiance pour tout... je suis désolé d'avoir douté tout à l'heure...

« -Non... t'inquiète pas pour ça... tu es venu tout de suite m'en parler, tu as eut raison, c'est ce que je veux que tu fasses. Parle moi de tout ce qui te passe par la tête... comme maintenant par exemple... Qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant ?

« -Tout de suite je...

« -Oui ?

« -J'ai... juste envie que tu m'embrasses... Finit-il par lâcher en rougissant.

Agrippant ses doigts à sa nuque pour le faire approcher, Baekhyun sourit.

« -Avec plaisir... Dit-il, avant de s'emparer délicatement de sa bouche, dans un soupir de plaisir partagé qui leur couvrit le corps de frissons.

Et Jongin ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'il ressentait tout de manière brute, mais pour Baekhyun, ce qui se passait entre eux était au delà de ce qu'il avait pu connaître... Et bordel c'était bon...

.

../..

.

* * *

 _ **Voilà :-)**_  
 _ **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu**_  
 _ **Le doute est un sentiment insidieux et vicieux qu'on ne contrôle pas toujours... mais Jongin sait maintenant, il ne doutera plus :-)**_


End file.
